


watch and learn

by dadcastellanos



Series: porn for andi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Chair Bondage, Consensual Kink, Crying, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, overwhelmed tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/pseuds/dadcastellanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma and Hux tie Ren to a chair and treat him to a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch and learn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my woobie ( **choujiinator** @ tumblr) at their request  & packed as many of their kinks into as I could remember, so this _filth_ is all their fault. I wasn't going to post it here, but it's the best way to read it on a phone and why not share the love, I guess, lmfao.
> 
> everything here is consensual.
> 
> lmk if I missed a tag, I'm pretty sure I got them all.

If one were to look at the face of Kylo Ren in this very moment from the nose down, he would look perfectly calm: hair a bit tousled, perhaps, but his jaw is unclenched, his lips are at ease. For all intents and purposes, he might even look bored of whatever’s happening around him at that very moment. If one were to look at the whole of the face of Kylo Ren, however, his eyes give his true feelings straight away. Wide, wild, and desperate, it’s very obvious the Knight is having a hell of a time staying still in the chair he’s been tied to, and if one were to get close enough one might notice he’s even _shaking._

“Well,” breathes Phasma with an amused expression, sparing the poor Knight half a glance, “you look strained, Ren.”

He sneers at her, breathless at the sight before him: Phasma, all 6’3” of her muscled body stripped clean of the normal silver armor and any other useless accoutrement, with her thighs wrapped around the fully-clothed General Hux’s head. His hands are paler than her thighs, where they’re clinging for what he can only assume is dear life. Ren can’t properly see Hux eating her out, but he can hear it, can hear Hux’s muffled moans now and again, can see Hux’s gorgeous red hair where it’s ruffled up on his head and against the sheets, can feel the sharp tang of pleased energy rolling off of her in waves.

Ren wasn’t sure what in “come spend a night with us” meant “let us tie you to a chair and watch me desecrate the General”. He wasn’t sure if he was going to complain about it or not yet, because as frustrated as he was he wasn’t exactly disappointed in the view. They’d made him promise not to undo his own bindings, made him promise he’d play fair, and he was sorely regretting it now.

Phasma’s short, blonde hair almost isn’t long enough to stick out around her head, but it does, and it bounces as she rides Hux’s face with wild abandon. They’d started out slowly enough, but she’s getting close and impatient, and rolls her hips up and down every so often, sighing out in pleasure and amusement. He must really look hilarious, if she keeps laughing at him. He supposes the very obvious boner he has must be part of the reason.

“Oh, General,” she sighs, moaning and stroking her fingers through his hair, bobbing up and down on him. “Yes, _yes._ ”

When she cums, it’s with a delighted tinkling laugh, her entire body freezing and jumping in equal measure as the waves run through her. Her moans rise and fall, and as she comes down she laughs again, making Ren sigh in kind. What a gorgeous sound, he decides, and ignores the stab of guilt that normally comes with appreciating another person’s figure. He could probably watch this all day, especially at Hux’s expense (as if Hux isn’t enjoying himself as well).

“Oh,” she says as she climbs off of him, falling to the side and flashing Ren a wicked smile. “Exquisite as always, General.”

“Happy to oblige,” Hux croaks, leaning up onto his elbows. His mouth and chin are clearly slicked with cum, and Ren can hardly avoid moaning.

“I don’t think our evening is quite finished yet. I’ve brought you boys a present,” and she slips off the bed, tossing Ren a saucy wink. “Don’t move, you two.”

“Hilarious,” Ren hisses, jerking once against his bonds.

Phasma strides into what Ren knows from long nights in this room as the bathroom, the door sliding closed behind her without noise. Ren and Hux stare at each other, Hux slowly and meticulously wiping the cum off his chin with his hand. His cool blue eyes are clearly visible even in the low light, and Ren once more considers undoing these fucking bonds with the Force and taking him on the floor.

“Comfortable, Ren?” Hux sneers. It takes everything in Ren not to tear these cuffs off of himself.

“Don’t I look the part?” Ren snarls in return.

The door slides open again to reveal Phasma still nude, but her hair has been smoothed down into place and she’s now sporting what can only be described as a sickeningly thick dildo attached to a harness around her hips. She smiles sweetly at Ren as she steps lightly towards Hux again, cupping his chin in her hand.

“I think we ought to give your knight a proper show with your favorite friend,” she croons, kissing his forehead lightly, and Hux flashes Ren a cruel smile.

“I agree,” Hux murmurs up at her, nipping at her chin. “You are permitted.”

Apparently this is a code word between the two of them, because her demeanor changes almost immediately; she takes him by the throat, clearly not squeezing hard enough to hurt him or take his breath but enough to be able to lift him enough to lay him onto the bed. Ren watches in supreme jealousy as Phasma handles Hux with ease and an underlying brutality. She flips him onto his stomach and pulls at his belt, lifting his hips and centering them on the edge of his bed. His pristinely kept shirt is pulled out from where it’s tucked and pushed up his body roughly, with Phasma leaning down to kiss the pale expanse of skin she’s uncovered.

Jealous, jealous, _jealous._ Ren’s practically bleeding jealousy into the air. He can see the faint freckles of Hux’s body, and he can hear the soft moans Hux is letting fall from his lips with every new touch from Phasma. His dick couldn’t possibly be harder, he’d thought, _and yet._

Phasma runs her close-cropped nails down Hux’s back and sides, making him shiver and moan. His fists have already balled into the blood red satin sheets of his own bed, and he’s tilting his hips into the air just a little, just enough to look desperate. Ren bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood without meaning to, but he can’t help it. How badly he’s wanted that out of the General, and how rarely he receives it. Perhaps this is a training session, and he’s to be taught the right way to do it.

Very well, Ren decides. He will pay very close attention.

Phasma’s nails hook into the belt of Hux’s uniform, and she slides her hands ever so slowly to the other side, undoing his belt and buttons with what has to be a practiced hand, it’s so smooth. She yanks his trousers down, letting them bunch at the tops of his boots, and smiles at Ren, giving him another wink. She gives Hux’s perfect ass the littlest swat, her smile growing at his loud moan. One hand cups his hip bone, steadying him; the other has a small bottle of what Ren assumes is lube, and is gratuitously slicking the dildo with it. She uses her feet to spread his legs, tapping her ankles to his boots, and teases him ever so slightly with one lubed finger probing into his body.

“Oh,” moans Hux, and his hips buck up into her hand. Ren practically salivates.

“That’s it,” Phasma coos, using her hand to prepare him. She pushes one, two fingers in at a time and stretches him, to a cacophonous response by way of moans and whines. “Lovely boy.”

“Phasma,” Ren mutters, and his throat feels like he’s never had a sip of water in his entire life. He is desperate, and he wants so badly to join in.

“Shhh,” she replies, without looking at him. She’s too transfixed by her good work, and she should be; Hux is beginning to writhe for more, moan louder. He’s a vision against those damned red sheets, hair still mussed from earlier, his uniform pushed up and down unceremoniously. Just between his hips Ren can see his throbbing dick, rubbing against the sheets what has to be torturously. Pre-cum’s already beading up at the tip, smearing into the sheets. Ren can hardly breathe.

“Please,” Hux whines.

Phasma seems satisfied by this and by her ministrations, and she tightens her hand around his hip and spreads one ass cheek with the other. “Gently, now,” she murmurs, placing the tip of the dildo against him, teasing him. He makes what has to be the most desperate, delicious noise Ren has ever heard, and Phasma pushes the tip into Hux.

Time almost seems to slow with the way that Hux shudders and bucks. He is so fascinating, so beautiful to watch that Ren doesn’t even realize his lips are parted, his breath held. Hux wants so badly to slide himself as far down onto the toy as he practically can, but Phasma keeps his hip in a steady, strong hand, unwilling to let him accidentally hurt himself. She slowly, slowly begins to rock it into him, to push a little further with each gentle thrust.

Hux’s mouth falls open, now rendered incapable of speech, and _oh_ how Ren wishes he could fill it. How satisfying it would be to have Phasma fucking Hux onto his dick, how desperately he wants to feel Hux choke out those moans around him. He shifts against his bonds uncomfortably. He doesn’t have all those damn layers on, like he normally would; it would be easy enough, if he focused, to peel some of his clothing away enough to use the Force in desperation. If he focused, he could even make it feel like he were the one fucking Hux instead. The prospect almost makes him cum in and of itself.

But that would be cheating, he reminds himself sullenly, and so he refrains.

Phasma’s cooing at Hux as she thrusts harder and deeper into him. “Good boy,” she murmurs, raking her nails through his hair now that she has a steady enough pace to only need one hip holding him in place. She takes a thick fistful of it, pulling his head back slightly. Hux’s tongue lolls out of his mouth, his eyes rolling as he takes every inch, his voice the perfect mix of desperately whiny and hoarse. Everything before him is absolutely perfect, and Ren is speechless, thoughtless, lost in the visual.

Hux cums with a loud cry, splattering all over his lovely red sheets, and as he bucks his hips in the last few rounds of it, his cum smears across his bare midriff. Ren practically chokes on need, jerking hard against the restraints with a soft growl. Phasma lets Hux go gently: releasing his hair and brushing her fingers through it, pulling slowly out of him (which earns just as desperately sexy a moan as the rest, Hux stretching out and seeming to collapse without it), rolling him carefully back onto his back. She leans down to give him one surprisingly tender kiss, and he lets out a satisfied sigh as she pulls away again.

Phasma pads back over to the bathroom, leaving the ruined and rumpled form of Hux splayed out on the bed for Ren to enjoy. He’s practically shaking, he’s so hard, and his body feels that desperate tenseness of being close to climax. Damn them both to hell.

Hux lets himself rest for all of two minutes before sliding open one tired eye and looking the straining form of Ren. “Now you look the part,” he croaks, and with a groan he sits up long enough to finally relieve himself of the pesky uniform shirt. With unhurried motions, Hux languidly removes his boots and the rest of his clothing, before stretching out on the bed. One finger scoops some of the smeared cum on his abdomen up and he licks it slowly, watching Ren’s flushed cheeks grow just the littlest bit darker.

“Would you like some relief, Ren?” he asks, his voice husky.

Ren hisses, but without Phasma here and with Hux laid bare before him, his desperation turns it more into a whine. “Hux,” Ren murmurs, and jerks against the bonds again. The chair jumps but doesn’t move.

“Why don’t you just free yourself?” Hux teases, brushing the hair out of his eyes and smirking.

“You heard my promise,” Ren replies darkly.

“If I were to help you,” Hux sighs, his tone bored, and rolls onto his side to better watch the straining Knight, “how might I do that?”

“That mouth of yours,” and he tries to keep the desperation out of his voice, the rage giving way to a needy, lonely sadness he struggles to contain. “It always seems better suited to constant occupation.”

“Hmm.” Hux toys with his hair, cocking his head at Ren. “A shame I am all the way over here, then, isn’t it.” Ren’s face must be truly desperate and sad, because when the Knight whimpers, Hux sighs and rolls off the bed. Slowly, he crawls across the floor, sliding over the tiles and up Ren’s shins.

The second that Hux’s hands are on him, Ren jumps. The moan in his throat is impossible to stop, honestly, and he rolls his hips as much as he’s able. “Hux,” he whispers.

“There, now,” Hux whispers in return, trailing his fingers up the sides of Ren’s thighs. “Isn’t that better?”

“General,” Ren tries instead, because he is just that desperate. Hux laughs under his breath, pressing a kiss to Ren’s clothed thigh. “Please, _please_.”

The broken way Ren whispers is enough to convince the General to muster up some kindness. He places his palm against the straining form of Ren’s dick, squeezing it through his trousers, and Ren moans loudly enough to betray the true depths of his desperation. With practiced fingers Hux unbuttons and loosens Ren’s trousers, carefully pulling his hardened, leaking dick out into the cooler air. Ren gasps and writhes, and Hux hums his approval, smiling up into Ren’s face.

“One more time,” he whispers. “Let me hear it one more time.”

“Please, General,” Ren moans, “please,” and whatever he might have said after that is destroyed by the gasp that fills his throat as Hux slides his mouth down over Ren’s dick. His tongue slides up the bottom, against the thick vein that pulses painfully, and Ren gasps again and thrusts as best he can. Hux rolls with it, moving his head enough so that he isn’t immediately choked, and lays his arms across Ren’s legs to keep him from doing it again.

The relief is such that Ren’s eyes begin to fill with tears, and his gorgeous voice practically sings out Hux’s name, entirely forgetting any attempt to keep his volume down. Behind them, the door slides open again and Phasma returns, eyeing the two with amusement, not that either noticed.

“Oh, lovely,” she purrs, sliding onto the bed before Ren as he ineffectually bucks and his head falls back, displaying his lovely throat. “I was hoping for a show, with all the noise out here.” Propping herself up on the pillows, she begins to slowly slide her fingers down across her pussy, hooded eyes watching Ren writhe.

Her soft moans are almost drowned out by the cacophony of Kylo Ren, his broken moaning making it ever so clear how tortured he’s been this entire time. Hux is expertly attending to him, head bobbing, one hand sliding up the rest of his shaft while the other slides up Ren’s chest. She’s quick to catch up to him, especially with such a display: his hair is now truly wild, and desperate tears slide down his cheeks, his face flushed and his mouth gaping. That voice of his is a wonder, and each noise, each whine and gasp and sob brings her closer and closer.

He cums violently, his voice choking just before as the breath catches in his chest. Hux, being the trooper he is, manages to swallow a good deal of it, finally sliding his bruised red mouth off of Ren’s dick with a wet _pop_. Exhausted, Ren slumps in his ties, hair hanging down and hiding his face as he quietly sniffles, the softest sobs shaking his frame. Hux coughs once, cum on his lips, and leans up to kiss the poor ruined Knight, murmuring something inaudible to him.

She can’t see them kiss, but it doesn’t matter. Such a display, such breathtaking relief, is enough to send her over the edge again, and she cums quietly behind them, shaking against the sheets.

Before, the room had been filled with a desperate tension, Ren’s Force abilities apparently manifesting in a blanket-heavy energy that covered everything with a stifling heat. Now, the relief and exhaustion has entirely dissipated the feeling, replacing it with a cool and quiet satisfaction that puts her at ease. Phasma shifts, watching Hux free Ren from the chair and coo into his ear, slowly pulling his clothing away and calming his sobs. She can’t hear whatever he’s whispering, but she feels she’s almost intruding on this little show as it is, and is glad she isn’t intruding further. She slides off the bed and begins to tidy it, stripping the top sheet and pulling the comforter off of a nearby chair.

Hux helps Ren crumple onto the bed, moving him gently towards the wall and sliding into bed behind him. He’s limp, almost like a doll, and looks so fragile. Phasma slips into bed behind Hux, nestling into his shoulder, and covers them all with the comforter. They snuggle easily together and Hux laces his fingers through Ren’s hair soothingly, whispering every so often. Phasma hooks her arm around Hux’s hips and her leg around his, sighing contentedly and listening to their still inaudible muttering. After shivering for a few moments, Ren quiets completely, finally relaxed and warm enough to drift almost immediately into a contented, safe sleep.

“We’ll have to be kinder next time,” she whispers into Hux’s ear.

“He’s like this more often than not,” Hux sighs, shifting against her. “Something about feeling too much, I think.”

“Hm,” Phasma replies, tone thoughtful.

“He’ll be okay,” Hux reassures her. “We’ve gone through this before. As long as he’s warm and I’m with him, he’ll be okay.” A beat, and then an amused, “I’m well versed in the care and keeping of Kylo Ren.”

“You’ll have to show me,” she teases, and his quiet hum is the last agreement she hears before she too drifts to sleep.


End file.
